El Asesino del Norte
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Todo pueblo tiene su historia, sus inicios y mitos, pero,lo que ella no sabía,era el origen de una historia sin contar, que había abatido en el pueblo de manera descomunal,dando inicios de un escenario brutal,macabro y escalofriante de innumerables horrores que a lo largo del siglo aun siguen con vida.


_Lo que le sucedió a Haruno, fue tan aterrador que jamás volvió a hablar de ello, por miedo a que renaciera nuevamente el terror frente a ella. Todo pueblo tiene su historia, sus inicios y mitos, pero, lo que ella no sabia, era el origen de una historia sin contar, que había abatido en el pueblo de manera descomunal, dando inicios de un escenario brutal, macabro y escalofriante _

_El asesino del Norte._

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**La tormenta…**_

Mantuvo el rumbo hacia el norte, con gran insistencia, pese a que la tormenta de nieve había empeorado la angosta carretera. En el asiento pasajero, llevaba como acompañante a su leal y fiel compañero de la vida, Rocky, un canino de raza Bloodhound, quien le hacia compañía desde sus dieciséis anos de edad. Quito la mano derecha del volante, la dirigió hasta la radio y la prendió, intentando así de sintonizar alguna emisora que le diera un informe completo de lo que ocurría en las afueras.

El perro bostezó y ella le miró con gracias para luego despegar la mano de la radio y acariciarlo, contentándose con gran vigor que se levanto para lamberle y olfatear rostro de su señora. Ella lo aquieta, logrando así que volviera a su posición sentado en el asiento, para luego buscar su teléfono celular, marcándole a su Tía Kushina.

_Fuera de área de cobertura…_

Se frustró y refunfuñó con molestia, echando el teléfono celular aun lado.

—_Maldición._ —murmuró para luego observar los alrededores de la carretera, intentando de buscar un sitio seguro para a parquearse.

La radio no servía, el teléfono, debido a la tormenta, no tenía señal y el sistema de GPS se había frisado en múltiples ocasiones cada vez que ella intentaba de ubicarlo al destino que ella prendía ir.

La temperatura había bajado a cero y la carretera se había congelado, empezando a patinarle el carro cada vez que avanzaba más de tres millas por minuto. Abrió uno de los compartimientos, una pequeña gaveta, que estaba frente al asiento pasajero, acordándose que había equipado consigo un mapa del área. Tomó el mapa en manos y los abrió de frente, cubriendo el volante y parte de la vitrina.

—ohm. Veamos. ¿Donde estoy? —Se cuestiona mientras hecha una rápida mirada a los alrededores, intentando de localizar algún letrero que le diera el número de la carretera donde conducía.

No vio nada. La tormenta había empeorado de tal modo que era casi imposible observar los alrededores ante las fuertes ráfagas y la nieve.

Pronto, la radio empezó a funcionar, dando un salto ante susto que se había llevado al escuchar la tosca y gruesa voz del locutor hablar con prisa.

Subió el volumen e intento de escuchar con detenida atención lo que intentaba transmitir el locutor, ya que se escuchaba con una que otra interferencia.

_¡Repito! Esto es un llamado de emergencia a la comunidad de Nome, Alaska. Ciudadanos de Nome, por ninguna razón intenten de evadir las advertencias de emergencia y salir de sus casas. ¡REPITO!, ¡NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS!, la tormenta a empeorado y…_

El estrepito de un ruido blanco, interrumpió la señal, haciéndose más agudo que Rocky empezó a chillar y ladrar con fuerza, casi con cólera, no solo a la radio, sino a los alrededores.

— ¡ROCKY!, tranquilízate. Quieto. —Apagó la radio e Intentó de calmarle, tomándolo del collar mientras pasaba la mano por el lomo y le daba una que otra amigable palmadita, apagando la radio.

Mientras sostenía a Rocky por el collar, observo por el cristal, y a lo lejos, vio un letrero, de color verde fosforescente. No obstante, no pudo leerlo.

Decidida, de una buena vez, tomó la iniciativa de salir del carro e ir hasta el letrero. Suspiro y soltó a Rocky, tomo sus guantes, lentes y gorra y se las puso, saliendo del auto. Rocky, casi alarmado, le intenta de seguir, pero ella, de inmediato le cierra la puerta y como ultimo, le mira, viendo como el canino rascaba el cristal y la puerta con sus unas.

Se aguantó del retrovisor de su antiguo corrolla, de color rojo, un autentica cachara del 2008, evitando así caer al suelo ante la fuerte ráfaga que le azoto. Caminó con dificultad, cruzando la carretera hasta el otro estreno, resbalando una que otra vez.

Cuando llegó hasta el letrero, se paró frete, se puso de puntillas, y con su mano, limpio los residuos de nieves, viendo el numero 27. En ese momento, se sintió triunfante, un gran goce que recorría el centro de sus viseras…_estaba cerca al pueblo nome, no más tenía que conducir una hora._

Se volteó con prisa al escuchar su perro ladrar frenéticamente, en un estado que ella casi ni le reconocía. Pronto escucho la radio y ese sonido blando, creyendo así que, ante los errantes y bruscos movimientos de Rocky se había prendido, causándole toda esa histeria. Avanzó con prisa, torpemente, traspié y resbalo, cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Rocky ladro aun más fuerte, como si algo enfureciera. Adolorida, rodo e intentó de levantarse, teniendo asi que arrastrarse hasta el auto ante las fuertes ráfagas que evitaban que se levantara. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del auto, la abrió de inmediato y se introdujo, saltando Rocky hasta ella, nervioso, olfateándola toda.

Alcanzó con su mano el botón de la radio y lo apago, tranquilizando un poco al canino, no obstante, no dejaba de gruñir y mirar los alrededores con gran recelo.

—Ya, ya. Todo estará bien. Tranquilízate. —le hecho aun lado para asi poner el auto en marcha.

Prendió el auto y lo puso en marcha, viendo que canino había dejado de ladrar, pero ahora, observaba por el cristal de la parte trasera del auto, intranquilo, gruñendo una que otra vez. Ella pensó, que por clima, tal vez Rocky se encontraba un poco nervioso, ocasionando todo ese errante comportamiento en él, que ella desconocía del todo.

A medida que avanzaba, la carretera empezaba a oscurecer, dando paso a una silenciosa noche, donde se podía escuchar el fuerte soplo del viento, y los ecos que ocasionaba, y la nieve caer. Los focos de luz, que tenían como propósito alumbrar la carretera a los conductores, estaban descompuestos, ni un solo poste brindaba luz a esa carretera, no más los focos de su auto que apenas podía visualizar con ellos ni la mitad de la carretera.

Maldijo en el momento que decidió emprender el viaje sin informarse primero de las condiciones del tiempo, si estas habían emporado o no. Pensó que no más se trataba de una simple tormenta de nieve, las cuales estaba acostumbrada a viajar, pero esta, sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

Todo este viaje, precipitado, surgió cuando el comandante del pueblo de Nome la había llamado, una noche que se hospedaba en una cabaña, cerca a la ciudad del pueblo de Nome, rogándole sus servicios. Ella se había negado y le recomendó a otros expertos para que le ayudaran, pero, tan pronto ella soltó sus nombres, el comandante silencio sospechosamente para luego suspirar y decirle, con toda sinceridad, que ellos ya había cooperado en el problema y desafortunadamente, no pudieron dar inicios a lo que ocurría en la ciudad de Nome, y, uno de los especialistas del caso, había muerto de manera grotesca al profundizarse más en el caso, llevándola asi a interesarse en el caso.

No soy una experta en casos de homicidios—le había dicho al comandante, esa noche, antes de decidir que tomaría el caso, y él, le aseguró, con gran serenidad en su voz que aquello se trataba más de un caso de homicidio ya que en los últimos análisis, comprobaron que aquello no era un asesino, y si lo era, debía ser lo bastante ingenioso como para hacer tal montaje y hacerles creer que no lo era.

Viendo que el caso le había llamado la atención, y que la suma de dinero había sido groseramente alto, lo cual ella asumió que verdaderamente sufrían un grabe problema, decidió, sin más en aceptar el trabajo cual tal vez le ayudaría para recolectar datos que podría serle útil para su nuevo libro.

Una noche antes de partir, se comunico con su Tía Tsunade para excusarse que no llegaría a su dijésemos aniversario con su marido Dan, y luego empacó sus pertenencia y entregó la llave de la cabaña, en que se había hospedado por tres largos meses. Al día siguiente, partió, y sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de leer los nuevos informes del tiempo, estando segura de si misma que todo marcharía bien y no más se trataba de una menuda tormenta de nieve, y ahora, se encontraba en tremendo aprieto…

Suspiró cansada y observó por tercera vez el reloj que se encontraba colgando en el retrovisor del auto, marcando este cinco para las diez de la noche. Sus ojos apuntaron con prisa al retrovisor al jurar ver visto algo, más oscuro que la noche, moverse entre la nieve. Intercambió la mirada entre la carretera y el retrovisor. Rocky empezaba a inquietarse y ella más al ver por segunda vez aquella sombra intercambiarse de un estreno a otro, pudiendo asi moverse con agilidad, sin que el viento se lo impidiera, comportamiento mayormente visto en un puma, lobo, oso o gato salvaje, cualquier otro depredador al momento de la caza. Pero aquello, no parecía ser un canino, ni menos un puma, debido a lo robusto que era, pensando asi que se trataba de un oso, hambriento. Negó con la cabeza, y descartó la idea de su mente, ya que en dichas épocas, los osos se encontraban invernando, al menos que este tuviera…rabia.

Se Asusto al aquello desaparecer entre la nieve, y sin más, siendo consiente que no era lo más conveniente, acelero un poco el auto. Rocky empezó a gruñir más, y al cabo de media hora todo se había tranquilizado. Ella suspiró y vio otro letrero, esta vez uno más grande que el anterior, pensando asi que pronto estaría cerca a su destino. Acarició a Rocky en la cabeza y parte del pecho, contenta que pronto todo ese viaje pasaría y estaría en una cabaña, descansando frente a una fogata.

Justo cuando despegó la mano de la cabeza de rocky para colocarla en el volante, el perro empieza a gruñir con ferocidad, volteándose el canino para observar por la vitrina de atrás. La joven despega la mirada de la carretera y la lleva hasta el retrovisor, viendo aquella cosa aproximarse con tal brutalidad hasta el auto. Asustada, decide acelerar el auto. Rocky empieza a ladrar con fuerza y aquello, se apresuró aun más, enganchándose en la parte de atrás del auto, Perdiendo el control del auto, patinando de un lado a otro, y sin más, se volcó al aquello zarandear el auto con fuerza, levantándose por encima de la barra metaliza, cayendo por un risco, volcándose, a medida que bajaba el risco, de manera descomunal.

Perdió el conocimiento de inmediato, recuperándolo al rato.

Respiró hondo y gimió, tosiendo sangre. Le dolía respirar y el cinturón del auto le apretaba el abdomen con fuerza. Se encontraba boca abajo, el automóvil se encontraba boca abajo y el cinturón había evitado que saliera expulsada del por el cristal del auto que se encontraba hecho trisas.

Intento de mover su mano derecha, sintiendo una profunda punzada que no más provocó que gimiera de dolor. Tenía la mano derecha fracturada al igual que su pie derecho y tres de sus costillas de lado izquierdo, varias contusiones y el rostro salpicado en sangre. Pronto, entró en pánico al pensar en la idea que nadie la encontraría y que moriría allí, victima de la tormenta. Empezó a llorar, con fuerza y gritar por ayuda, y pese a que aquello había empeorado más su dolor, no le importó, el pánico la había consumido, importándole poco su dolor. Escucho a Rocky ladrar, desde las afueras. Silencio por completó y abrió los ojos lentamente mientras gimoteaba. Una vez halló de donde provenían los ladridos, movió su cuello despacio, escuchando como este se tronaba a medida que lo iba moviendo, causándole dolor, e intentó de enfocarlo con la mirada, dándole todo vueltas, empezando a ver puntos negros.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, acción que repitió varias veces, intentando de poder ver algo, pero todo se veía borroso.

Lo único que vio fue a Rocky, a lado de la puerca, ladrando con fuerza mientras retrocedía atrás, escuchando unas pisadas y la fuerte respiración de algo acercarse. Lo demás que pudo ver, fue la a terrorífica y horrenda imagen de su perro volar por el aire y ser aventado a un árbol, reventando su abdomen en sangre…

dejadme saber si les gustaron...que opinan?


End file.
